The Switch: Firewind
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto and Starfire end up switching bodies after Puppet King's defeat due to a magical backlash. Now in order to get used to there new bodies they must get to know each other and as a result a romance forms. Off Shoot of Kitsume Among Titans. Image by Tonicshadow.
1. The Switch

The Switch  
0  
Naruto (Starfire) x Starfire (Naruto)  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
Slight reference spoilers for Kitsune Among Titans. References to said story like all my NarutoxTitan Stories are in an abundance as here as well. References to my Unleashed series as well, but not part of the series. Will stick closer to Cartoon Canon with Comic References then Kitsune Among Titans.  
0  
Story Start  
0  
''How the bloody hell could this have possibly happened! That fucking puppet! I'm going to turn him into dust!'' 'Statfire' roared as 'her' eyes glowed a dangerous green. Starfire was the alien power house of the team known as Teen Titans.

A group of teenage heroes that were located in Jump City Coast, a coastal city situated on a large island a bit of ways from New York she was known not only for her ability to absorb ultraviolet energy and convert them what was known as Starbolts, but for her beauty. Tall, Amazonian like height, lustrous orange skin, dazzling emerald eyes and long Auburn hair. Not to mention her curves, most noticeably her chest made her target of a lot of sexualization by the media and fan boys.

There were two distinct personas. One, a battle hardened warrior if enraged would rip your spine out of your ass or the kind, considerate and lovable girl. She could be a bit naive and unsure at times sure, but who wouldn't if they found themselves on an alien planet after being kidnapped, tortured, and experimented on for years; finding them self in a strange society where so many things were different from what you know.

The sight before the other four times was not only a bit unnerving but quite weird. One, the team leader because none of the others fit the idea or cared for leadership was one Robin, former protege of the legendary Batman. Which in itself a particular member questioned at time due to the boy's traffic cone costume. Out of all the titans he was the third most disturbed at this development.

Another member, tall and mostly cybernetic due to an accident was one Cyborg, the team mechanic. A former African American sports star he found himself by a twist of fate a member of the Teen Titans.

Next to him was a black and purple suit wearing teen with green skin and hair. This young male was Beast Boy, the animal shape shifter of the Teen Titans.  
Last but not least was the other female Titan, a powerful sorceress whose very emotions could cause powerful and dangerous outbursts. She was simply known as Raven.

''Kami! Why the hell wasn't there additional security protocols or something? You just had to keep the bloody little puppets? Oh man...I'm screwed.''

''Oh so this is our fault now?'' Robin snapped, ''What about you? I didn't see you add any security measures?''

It truly was an odd and nightmarish like sight. Robin and 'Starfire' in a heated argument. This was the sort of stuff that signals something was wrong, or often more then not a cheap ploy in fanfiction. To think after a few months there was already fanfiction about them.

''Well excuse the hell out of me for having to go check up on my book stores. Seeing as I'm the only one with a job. Paying the bills and all.''

''You're some kind of ass-hole you know! You never can go one day without throwing it in our faces!''

''Well if I get a little thank you here or there or maybe a little help I wouldn't constantly bring it up. Excuse me for making sure there is enough food for six people. The only saving grace I get is that Raven doesn't eat that much. Bless your heart by the way,'' 'Starfire' said over Robin's head to the empath.

''Look...I sent Puppet King's remains and all the information I had to Batman. It shouldn't take him long to contact Zantanna and hopefully she could fix this little problem.''

''Little problem? LITTLE PROBLEM? Starfire and I have fucking switched bodies! That goes beyond little problem!''

''Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos!'' Raven raised her hand and chatted as the two teens were elevated in the air, enshrouding by her black energy. ''You two are really growing on my nerves. Robin, Naruto is right. We were far too careless in our security and now Naruto and Starfire is paying the price. Naruto, we all realize that we have been too lax and know you're doing a lot for this team, but you two butting heads all the time isn't going to help anything. In case you two are forgetting something we're down by one Titan.'' Both were dropped to the ground as suddenly as they raised.

''I guess I can be a bit more tactful and considerate of what I said...'' Starfire (Naruto) admitted, albeit begrudgingly.

''And maybe the others and I can be a bit more cautious and attentive to our actions.'' Robin responded. ''But that still leaves a problem. Because of this situation were down two Titans. If word gets out our enemies will try to take advantage of this weakness.''

''Then we should make sure it doesn't become a problem. I'll go talk to Star and see if we can work on getting to know each other. I mean hell, Rae (Who was currently grumbling about annoying blonds and nicknames) and Starfire were able to bond well enough in a day to use each other's power and they're literally as different as night and day.'' Starfire (Naruto) took off with a start only to trip and fall flat on her (his) face. ''Damn these boots.''

Hopefully the two would get back to normal soon. The sight of an angry and swearing Starfire, at least after the whole first meeting and alien invasion fiasco was highly disturbing. When 'Naruto' finally arrived to 'Starfire's' room 'she' knocked on the door. ''Hey Star...it's Naruto? Can I come in?'' He asked, hearing the faint sounds of sniffing. It hadn't even been the better part of the day and he was terribly missing 'his' enhanced senses. When 'he' didn't get an answer 'he' turned the knob and entered.

There, in 'his' body sat 'Starfire' with puffy red eyes. Something about the sadness had overwhelmed Naruto. Making it was because 'he' was a she now and Tamerenean whom were a very emotional species or memories of 'his' own sad and lonely childhood spurred 'him' too. Whatever the reason 'he' moved forward and brought the crying Teen into a tight hug. ''It's going to be okay.'' 'He' said soothingly rubbing his...her back.

Kami he hoped this wasn't going to last long.  
000  
Chapter End  
000  
If this idea has been thought of it's either A. Very poorly written. B. Very Old and Short. C. On a Hiatus or Forgotten meaning otherwise abandoned or D. Doesn't exist. Don't worry I haven't forgotten His Alien Girl, Fox Sage and Tamerenean Kunoichi or any of the other Multi Story fics. I have another Half written Naruto and Starfire story which I will be posting shortly. Seeing as I'm the only writer of this pairing with the exception of one short and not too well written attempt.

Among the dozens of suggestions for crossover ideas I read and will one day all stockpile into a document I plan on rewriting/updating a few of my already written ones like my NarutoxNibi one and one of my NarutoxYugito ones (The Kyuubi's Mate) and make it into a multistory. So yeah, until then...go on to review all my stories and feel free to give ideas. Considering make the Spell Bound into a Multistory and maybe even Betrothed into a Two-Shot, but that's undecided.


	2. Getting Used To The Change part 1

The Switch  
0  
Naruto (Starfire) x Starfire (Naruto)  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
As most of you are aware of I planned on updating and doing a chapter for every story. But because of the sheer amount of stories I have, I decided to put that project on hold and post the stories I have. Upon April 10 I will go on another Hiatus and update the stories I didn't get to doing chapters for. Other then that, please enjoy this mass update and to the people who keep on saying put stories for updates this is a huge F.U. I might or might not switch between an old undated story and the new ones. But expect at least one new story project every two weeks. Until then, have fun.

0  
Story Start  
0

''Titans trouble!'' Robin cried out as the blaring of the alarm and its ambulance red colored filled the tower. He along with Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all rush out, leaving Starfire and Naruto in the room, unsure of what to do. ''Well I can't teleport with this body.'' Naruto elaborated on. ''So just hope on my back and I'll carry you. At least when it comes to speed and super strength I have knowledge in those abilities and can simulate those movements.''

A little on the annoyed, Starfire realized that Naruto was right. Especially considering the fact she knew next to nothing about using chakra. By the time they finally got there the criminals were already taken care of. Naruto couldn't help but filled annoyed, not remembering the last time he felt useless. ''_God I could use a shower.'' _Naruto groaned before pausing and realizing something. ''Uum Starfire,'' he called out to the orange skin, er blond haired...he wasn't going to get used to this. ''Is there...anything I should know for...Hygienically reasons?'' he asked.

Starfire paused for a moment before she realized what he was hinting towards. ''Oh there are many things you must understand Naruto. I'll be happy to show you.'' she said, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the bathroom despite his very vocal protests. Damn, no nudity taboo on Tamaran. Starfire could be far from modest, by Earth standard at least times. At the very least being in a woman's body he didn't have to worry about his hormones going crazy and having a raging hard on. Somehow he was able to convince her to wait outside the bathroom and that he would call for her if he needed to help.

And catching himself staring at Starfire's reflection he found himself reconsidering the so called hold he had on his hormones. Both agreeing that they would still act and reflect their actual sex. But he couldn't help it; her long, lustrous auburn hair, tall stature, and amazing body. ''I can't do this.'' 

_Knock._

_Knock._

"Come in," Naruto reflexively yelled and cringed. He wasn't going to get used to hearing Starfire's voice from his mouth. It just felt so wrong. Being inside Starfire's body. '_Crap, walked right into that one.'_

''Naruto...'' she said, walking in with some of her...clothes?

''Oh god.'' he grumbled as he looked at the articles of clothing in her hands.

''I'm sorry my friend but these are the only clothes that fit my body shape.'' she informed him.

''Tomorrow, we're going shopping.'' He be damn if he didn't at least get some boxers and shirts to sleep in. Regardless of Starfire's charitable choice he grabbed one of his t-shirts, as a result it only came down to his thighs.

''Do you find my body hideous?'' she finally asked him, looking a bit put off by his behavior

''W-What?'' he stammered. ''No of course not, you're body is gorgeous. I mean you're body is perfect, no I mean you're beautiful and I'm not coming on your body. To you!" he screamed the last part after multiple Freudian slips and stammering. She merely giggled at his antics.

''It is okay.'' she said with a king smile. She really was quite understanding about the whole thing. ''May I request some suitable clothes from you?'' she asked.

''Huh?'' he dimly stared at his body for a moment. ''Oh right,'' he quickly added. To say the exchange of clothes was quite excruciating was sugar coating it. Once the clothes were changed all they could do was wish each other good night.

''Good night,'' Starfire said, giving him a peck on the cheek before leaving the room. Things were definitely going to be more interesting from now on.


End file.
